Love breaks barriers
by kinggorss90
Summary: The girl ran through the forest. Her raven black bangs covered her tear stained face. Her frail body was covered in little nips and scraps. Her naked feet now covered in blisters. She had to get out of this world. He betrayed her. one shot.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine don't make me say it again.  
  
Love can break barriers  
  
On to the story One-shot  
  
The girl ran through the forest. Her raven black bangs covered her tear stained face. Her frail body was covered in little nips and scraps. Her naked feet now covered in blisters, but she ignored the pain. She had to get out of this world. She needed to get out.  
  
The mud began to coat against her legs. The young girl slipped through the sludge. She wished this storm could rinse this tragedy called life away. She wishes she could start over. She wished that her life had just been normal. Why! Why did she have to fall through the portal? Why did she have to meet ... not she did not want to think about him. But she couldn't help it.  
  
She had done every thing to sparkle in his eye. She suffered, fought, and compromised. She wished every night on the stars that he would just see her as herself. She wished for answers of the questions that haunted her every night as she forged sleep onto her subconscious mind. And as she slept the images of horrid things entered her mind. She imagined him leaving for good.  
  
She began to weep into the muck. What even mattered anymore? She had taken care of his abrasions from the large demon that they had fought. And yet he still left. He didn't even tell anyone. Not that it had mattered.  
  
She had been scared. His wounds had not healed. The forest was full of demons in this warring era. He had almost died last time, and she couldn't take that. She ran through the forest screaming his name. She prayed the he was safe. He had promised. He promised that he would never leave her, but he did.  
  
As she looked through that droplet covered bush, the sight she saw horrified her. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Even though she was used to it. He was in the arms of the other woman, but it did not end there.  
  
She couldn't tare her eyes away but she couldn't. He had pledged his love for the undead woman who was in his arms. He suddenly averted his gaze to the bush she had hid behind. She saw his eyes become wide. She saw him mouth her name but all she heard was the wringing in her ears. That is when she taken off. That is how she had come to this point in her life.  
  
She wanted it all to end. The poor heart broken girl had loved him. She thought that finally he had given up on the woman who had her dream. But she was wrong. Oh how wrong she was.  
  
It didn't matter anymore. Everything she did had not one benefit. She had tried to make him accept himself. She wanted him to accept her! But it didn't matter. She wished she never met him, never went down the well, never fought demons, and never met anyone in this wretched world. She pounded a fist into the ground.  
  
She didn't care if he died of his wounds!  
  
She gasped. How could she have become so evil? She had become so...ugly from the interior of her heart and not noticed. She tried to blame him for everything, but she couldn't. It was her fault. She was the jealous one. She was the one who had fallen in love with the stupid hanyou. It was her fault. Just like the jewel. She had broken it.  
  
But she revived it to its full state. She made it better. But how could she fix this. She couldn't just forget about the hanyou. God knows she couldn't. She had to get out. She could not take pain any more.  
  
She dragged her feet to the sacred well. This was the only way. She tried to wipe away a tear but only succeeded in getting muck all over her face. She ripped the jewel off her neck. She didn't want to be here anymore. She silently whispered a goodbye and left.  
  
The man ran through the forest. Jumping tree to tree. What had he done? How could he have betrayed her trust? He couldn't just let her leave. He had to find her.  
  
How could he have vowed his devotion to someone who wanted to change him? He didn't love her. No he didn't.  
  
But who did he love. He had sworn not to love again after Kikyo. When he met kagome his heart softened. Maybe that's why when the undead miko was revived he had been so quick to love her. He didn't consider the fact that maybe it wasn't meant to be. But he couldn't blame kagome for softening his heart. If it hadn't been for her he could still be part of a tree in an eternal slumber. Kagome accepted him and yet he betrayed her.  
  
He was turning into... well words couldn't explain it. He was wrong. It's strange. He had thought what he and Kikyo had... been pure... but it wasn't. All he could think of was kagome. Her smile, her laugh, her anger, her scent, her love; it all linger with him.  
  
He now knew what mattered. No not Kikyo. She only wished to change him.  
  
He finally reached the well. But the rain has washed all of the scents away. He was sure she would be here. Maybe he was wrong.  
  
He saw something glitter against the lightning. No it couldn't be. The jewel. She had left. No.  
  
He wailed, piercing the air. She was gone. The only way to bring her back was if the well hadn't sealed. He jumped in praying that it wouldn't although Keade had said that if the protector of the jewel left it in this world and left to another then the well would seal.  
  
Kagome sat at the edge of the well. She was home. But it didn't feel right. She knew that she couldn't go back. She heard the warning but despite it did the unthinkable. She had let down all of her friends. But it was actions with the moment. She knew she would miss them. But she couldn't go back even in the well was open and let her through. She was heart broken. She wanted everything to end. WHY WHY did this happen to her. Was it fate or an accident? Either way she was damaged her soul was damaged.  
  
Why didn't she tell him how she felt? Why. Now it was too late. He didn't know how she felt. She had been stained yet blessed with a role in a world that had not been hers. She took it for granted. She picked herself up and began sob into the well.  
  
God damn it It had not worked. He couldn't believe it. She was gone. How could he have been so stupid? He finally found out what his heart was heaved to and he couldn't even tell her. He slammed his fists into the wet soil at the bottom of the well.  
  
His moans turned into tears. It wasn't like him to cry. But wasn't it an appropriate. He had lost the one person that had accepted him. That had taken care of him. He could feel his wound begin to reopen but he didn't care. His subconscious mind began to race. All his eyes were seeing was kagome. He raced towered the images unconsciously. He grabbed onto something. He had grabbed a wrist.  
  
The well began to glow bright. For a second Inuyasha was blinded. He was still holding on though. He would never let go. As the light began to fade his eyes became wide for who stood in fount of him.  
  
Kagome. He whispered.  
  
She stared at the person affront of her. She had been thinking about him and she had raced toward him. She now found herself affront. Of him. Both of them sitting in the mud inside the well.  
  
She threw her arms around her and wept into his houri.  
  
She was back. Thank kami she was back. Inuyasha embraced the girl back.  
  
"I love you Kagome. I am so sorry it took me so long to relies"  
  
"I'm just happy that you did."  
  
He embraced her again.  
  
Kagome helped her hanyou out of the well. And let him use her as a hold up. They began to walk back.  
  
Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"Kagome don't ever leave me again."  
  
"I won't. I swear to kami I wont." Before she could finish he took her into a passionate kiss.  
  
This is how it was meant to be. The continued to walk back with their new found love.  
  
Kagome again stopped.  
  
"How are we going to tell the others?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her questioningly. And laughed. As they finally began walking back for the 3rd time they could be found laughing and holding hands.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome for ever  
  
True love never dies  
  
The end.  
  
An  
  
Please r&r  
  
Be nice cuz this is my first one shot. And I typed it from the top of my head bye y'all 


End file.
